


there'll be plenty of sunshine

by ej (mirandabeach)



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, i love me some weather related imagery, maybe i should make this a series, where i get the random need to gush about nature things at 5 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandabeach/pseuds/ej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun dances its way across everything: buildings, forests, glass, the rain, a person's eyes to name a few. It breathes life into things that simple light bulbs and phone screens cannot.</p><p>It danced across their bed in the mornings; snaking up their legs and sheets and finally resting on their faces, surrounding them with a glow akin to halos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there'll be plenty of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur room is facing the sunrise so you wake up sweating and it's not romantic at all no way it feels like Hell
> 
> title from 'pink toes' by childish gambino

Sunlight. It was warm; like a thick comforter covering your body in winter, soft yet heavy, still leaving you with a sense of comfort that was too hard to explain. The sun dances its way across everything: buildings, forests, glass, the rain, a person's eyes, to name a few. It breathes life into things that simple light bulbs and phone screens cannot.

It danced across their bed in the mornings; snaking up their legs and sheets and finally resting on their faces, surrounding them with a glow akin to halos. Ian loved mornings like these. He could watch the sun move across their bedroom for hours, reflecting off their walls and trinkets, gently holding Jeff's face more tenderly than he ever could.

He was content to lay there and bask in the sight, of the sun kissing his hair and lashes, making them look like honey. Watch it bring a color to his cheeks only rivaled by Ian's hilarious efforts at being romantic. 

The sun fell on Jeff like an old friend, kissing his cheeks and staying there, like they were one and the same. 

Ian agreed. Jeff may as well be the sun in his universe. 

Eyes fluttered open, the light finally hitting his green irises and turning them to a gorgeous olive. Jeff hummed as he woke up, limbs stretching out and reaching for Ian's as if on autopilot. It was an adorable sight and had Ian fighting back the butterflies in his stomach. No matter how long they'd be together, Jeff would always have this effect on him. Always. 

"Morning, sunshine." He was still sleepy, voice gravelly from lack of use and slurring cutely. Ian still could hardly handle the sheer affection in the other's eyes and voice, the way he looked at him and called him 'sunshine'. Like Jeff had no idea that's what _he_ was to _him_. 

"Morning, nerd." He couldn't help it, the insult dripping with such sweetness that neither of them batted an eye. It was just the way they were. 

They didn't say much after their good mornings, instead snuggling closer and relishing in each other's warmth and comfort. The sun danced across their backs and faces, but Ian didn't even notice. 

Jeff's sunlight was enough for him.


End file.
